Runaways
by Random Dice
Summary: My arms started to freeze, goose bumps forming trying to keep me warm. I heard one slip, and I was sure that the partner would stop to help him, so I slowed slightly.But I should have known, I should have known the bastard would keep hot on my trail. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm watching American Idol and thinking I neeeeeeeeeeed to write something because I miss my Saula, so I'm writing this AND a Saula on saula-heaven . net…

And for those who don't know what Saula is, its Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell's name together! Woot…

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I wish, but I don't…

Runaways

_December 27, 19XX_

_First P.O.V_

Goddamn it.

I ran and sharply turned a corner, nearly sliding on a puddle of slick pavement, but managed to stay balanced on my black converse. I slammed into a brick wall, pressing my hands up against it to bounce off and keep the speed I was on, maybe even speed up to stay away from the suits chasing me.

"I think I saw her this way!" A voice echoed after me, getting closer than I thought they would have been.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

I quickly glance about me, trying to find a place to lose them, but I couldn't find one. The only thing I could do was go out into the open where I was more likely to be caught due to the white blankets of snow, then the dark alleys that hid me.

I took another sharp turn, going right this time, right into the abandon street. A few tire marks adorn the snow, but the rapid falling flecks of snow quickly cover it up. My feet crush the snow in a crunch, crunch. I look back, my black hair briefly blocking my vision, but I saw the uniformed men running out of the lengthy alley.

I need to run faster, much, much faster. I couldn't let them down, they needed me.

Silently thanking my Lord for the first time since I left home for the fact that I was in track, I pushed my feet into the snow and sprinted. My side hurt, my chest hurt, the stinging of the icy air that I was sucking into my lungs was becoming a nuisance.

I held my breath, knowing I shouldn't, but it doesn't stop me.

"Stop! Stop or else!" One of the officers screamed, obviously out of breath.

I didn't.

My arms started to freeze, goose bumps forming trying to keep me warm. I heard one slip, and I was sure that the partner would stop to help him, so I slowed slightly.

But I should have known, I should have known the bastard would keep hot on my trail. The next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground, the hardened snow cutting slightly into my bare arms. The middle aged cop laughed, while breathing heavily.

"Couldn't run forever."

"I could have tried." I spat, struggling to try and escape like I use to, but he speedily snapped cuffs on my wrists. Tightly.

"Tight enough?" I ask sarcastically, knowing this particular officer didn't like me for what he deemed good reasons.

"Shut up and stand. Get in the car Cuddy."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry its so short, but I need to kick it off somehow…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this won't be updated everyday, just because I get inspiration for stories in waves. I'm going to try to get chapters in at least once a week or two, but I don't know, reviews may sway me…No, I'm totally kidding, I write just to write, not for reviews, so wish me luck!

Oh and this has nothing to do with the movie _The Runaways_ with Dakota Fanning and Kristen Stewart, I didn't even see the trailer for that until the day after I posted the first chapter, .

Disclaimer: I don't own House…

_Runaways_

_December 27, 19XX_

_His P.O.V_

I can't believe he managed to actually get me here. It wasn't just him either, my own mother tricked me with puppy eyes to get me to take dad his lunch he just so happened to forget at home.

So now I wait for him in one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the entire precinct. My eyes flickered around, watching officers do boring paperwork, some coming in with cuffed 'law breakers'.

"Man, why did I leave so soon." I mumble to myself. "Goddamn dad." I curse quietly. As soon as the words leave my lips a bang indicates the front doors being slammed open. I look over to see dad and his partner dragging a struggling girl in.

She was pretty. Raven black curls fly everywhere, smacking dad in the face more than once, giving me a small sense of satisfaction. Her eyes reminded me of someone, her soft blue eyes with random splashes of a lighter green, but I can't place her.

The girl, I notice, looks around my age, yet she seems almost…motherly? How can a seventeen year old be motherly and in cuffs? She was also severely underdressed. She wore nothing more than a dirty-ish white wife beater, royal blue skinny jeans and old beat up black converse. Why would someone wear that in the dead of winter? I wonder silently.

Dad walks by me, still dragging the girl when he stops.

"Gregory? What are you doing here?" Dad asks, firming his grip on her bare arms. I stand up, my six foot two form towering over the three people in front of me.

"Hello to you too Dad. Mom wanted me to bring you your lunch, you forgot it." I picked up the plastic bag that was on the chair next to me and gave it to the man who raised me. He lifted his arm, simultaneously letting go of the girl. She noticed the opportunity that was just placed in her hands and booked it. She shook out of dad's partners hold and nearly knocked me over.

Somehow I was pushed outside with dad and Rick, his partner, and a few other cops. I saw her roll into traffic and roll the cuffs in front of her instead of how they were behind her. Dad ran into the street only to jump back when a truck sped by.

"Fuck!" Dad screamed, dropping to the ground, slamming his fist into the hard icy snow. His glare turned on me. He got to his feet and stomped over to me.

"Why'd you let her get away?!" A scowl replaced the passive look on my face.

"It's not my job to stop your criminals." Dad clenched his fist at his sides and I knew I was going to get it tonight.

"Go home; get your ass out of my sight. We'll take about this later." He went into the building. Rick pat me on the back.

"Give him time Greg. You know how he gets." I let out an angry sigh.

"I gotta go in and get my jacket. Be back." Was all I said. I don't know why, I knew Rick was going to follow me in. I stepped up the cement steps and into the precinct. I walked up to the chair I was sitting in and grabbed my leather jacket that my best friend brought me for my last birthday, only to look up and straight into the eyes of the girl who just ran away. It wasn't her, but it was her eyes. I glanced up to the top of the bulletin board.

_MISSING PERSONS_ was in bold upper case letters. I moved my eyes back to her picture.

It was marked nine years ago. Elisabeth Cuddy went missing on June seventh 19XX. Last seen by her step-father, a little eight year old, missed deeply by her parents. Please bring her home soon. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX.

She looked so young, I thought, so different from the teenager that was just brought in here kicking and screaming and escaped by rolling into on coming traffic.

"Greg? Whatcha looking at?" Rick asked slowly slinking over to me.

"Nothing Rick. Just heading home." I answered, taking one last look peak at her picture. I quickly shoved my arms into the arm holes and left wondering if I'd run into this Elisabeth Cuddy again.

The thoughts left me fast as I caught father's murderous gaze.

Damn, I need to get the hell out of that house.

TBC…

A/N: Okay, so a little longer than the last, but I can't guarantee that it will always happen like this.


End file.
